Gimme Refuge
by Enked
Summary: (Accelerator X Last Order) [AU/Family] Accelerator is a young man whose way of life is to rid people of their problems. His incredible skills, quick thinking, and heartless personality fit the qualifications to be the most feared individual on the streets. He's deadly and that's all he needed to bring home a paycheck. He seemed content, until he stumbles upon a young girl.


_Author's Note:_ _Greetings Readers (some new and some returning), I couldn't help myself in sketching up a story for Accelerator and Last Order. Those two deserve the spotlight! And I had noticed not too many people know about their relationship so I decided to take a shot._

 _I'm currently in the middle of writing a Levi x Child Reader fic that's going pretty well, so I'm familiar with the child scenario stuff. With that being said, to those who are not familiar with my work…I tend to get graphic and gory with some details. So you have been warned (if I continue). I keep the ratings lower, so everyone can read-but if people want changes let me know._

 ** _BEFORE YOU READ:_**

 _Honestly, I have not read or watched any other parts of this particular anime. The "scientific abilities" really are not my thing. So, with that being said, I decided to write this FanFiction my way. Yes, that means this will be an_ _AU story_ _. It's set in the same time frame, character's ages have not changed, nor has Accelerator's personality. However, I will_ _ **not**_ _be writing "Last Order" with that annoying multiple repetitive voice problem, there is no need because there won't be clones. Sorry, if you don't like it than your loss._

 _To summarize_ _: Accelerator is a young male whose way of life is to rid people of their problems. He's incredible skills, quick thinking, and heartless personality fit the qualifications to be the most feared individual on the streets. He's deadly and that's all he needed to bring home a paycheck. He seemed content, until he stumbles upon a young girl whose hyper and innocent mind fills the empty holes. Why would anyone leave her in the first place?_

 _There will be a mix of things in this story._

 _P.S…first time in a long time since I wrote in Third Person. Hang in there with me._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Accelerator was nothing more than a scrawny teen that was too cocky for his own good. He walked the streets regardless of time. The rise of the sun or the coming of night did little to effect his planned agendas. He was a busy man. Requests filed in like the snow that was piling up on the streets. The cold season always delivered. The boy didn't question why, his job paid the bills and that's all that mattered. Life was simple, read the letter, execute, and then proceed to collect the loot. And occasionally having dinner out might fit in.

Regardless of his occupation, Accelerator dressed for comfort not style. He became fond of his long sleeve grey and black "vector" printed shirt. Charcoal pants covered his lower half and he added worn out sneakers to finalize his appearance. Except for the past week, the nippy air introduced him to an off blue scarf. Aside from his infamous alabaster hair, no one would have ever guessed he was "hit man".

Not many were knowledgeable about his past either. Even Accelerator himself wasn't exactly positive. His memory always seemed to short circuit passed a certain young age. He had no whereabouts of his former home, parents, or even his real name. He simply adopted _Accelerator_ when he drifted to the inner parts of the city. It wasn't a wimpy label, so it stuck.

The young man made his way down the sidewalk. The path behind him was stained a deep crimson. Several bodies with shadowed faces lay in scattered from the curb to the street. Though it was messy, it was an easy task. And at the end, all he had to do was remove a finger, bag it, and mail it with priory shipping. He hardly ever met the faces of his bosses. He figured no right-minded individual would dare scheme him. With that rule in effect, the money would be delivered the following day all neatly placed, with a thank you card attached.

Once, he even received a gift basket.

Suddenly, a buzz and a familiar jingle rang from his pocket. With a heavy annoyed sigh, the young man fished for his phone, clicked it before placing it to his ear.

"What'd you want?" He asked sternly. The falsely voice on the other line chuckled.

"I must say; you've always been an interesting man to talk to. Did you have a fun time?"

Accelerator rolled his scarlet eyes, "Cut the crap. What is it?"

"I wanted to inform you that the head man of this last deal would like you to post pone your shipment. It seems as though he has another task in mind. He found your execution to be splendidly quick and would like to bother you for another favor. What do you say?" The man asked with a fuzzy muffled voice. Accelerator continued to walk as he pondered over the offer.

"No. Tell the fat lazy ass I'm declining. I'm done for the week. I'll be shipping this disgusting thing first thing tomorrow." Unexpectedly, the teen's ears managed to over hear some rather loud commotion. He tuned it out, as he figured it had to do with the growing restlessness of the approaching town. The city's main street was always alive. Cars honked, store bells rang, and people were always shuffling down the street. There was never a dull moment.

"-Accelerator a-are you listening to me?" The distant phone caller asked. Accelerator paused, as he was sure he was hearing some sort of scuffle at this point. Maybe it was a catfight?

He cleared his throat, "yes, of coarse I'm listening. What do you take me for a damn idiot?" As he rounded the corner onto a familiar busy path he final was able to pinpoint the turmoil. The line to his ear became a distant noise as he watched a small figuring trying to worm out of someone's grasp. The stout built man overpowered the girl immensely. Her frantic cries only confirmed his analysis; the small one was loosing.

"L-let me go! P-please let me g-go!" A child's squeal pleaded. Accelerator for once felt himself thrown into mixing bowl of confusion. Why was he even hesitating?

"You dirty scum, how many times have I told you to stop hanging around my shop and going through my trash?" The man in the white apron roared. His red angered face was directed towards the trembling child. Accelerator wasn't about to interfere. Stepping into messes simply wasn't anything that interested him. He was about to head in the opposite direction when his eyes saw the raised hand, then the echoing sound of a hard slap.

The small figure sobbed as she fell to the ground. Instinctively she covered her head as the food remains she had held were thrown at her. A can bounced off the snow covered ground and rolled toward the teen's shoe. Accelerator began to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Call me later-"

"W-wait Accelerator-!" The man on the other line was disconnected. The young male had made up his mind. It was a strange sensation that overcame him, but one he couldn't ignore. Why he pitied this unfamiliar child was beyond anything he had encountered before. However, these feelings would have to be examined at a different time. It was an inconvenience to him to bother with such unnatural thoughts. He was simply eliminating the trash in front of him.

"You stupid kid, go back to the gutter where you belong. Worthless brat." The man snarled and was about to launch another can when Accelerator interviewed at the appropriate moment. His lower arm collided with the man's wrist and easily blocked the impending throw. The startled shop owner stumbled back with his attention now directed at the eerie adolescent in front of him. Accelerator didn't hesitate; he stepped around the frozen child and made his way towards the dumbfounded porky man.

"So, you find it amusing to torment a kid? How fucking low can possibly get?" Accelerator questioned the nervous man. Even in the dim light the stranger's arms could be seen shaking as he held up his can for defense.

"Stay back! I-I'll call the Academy I'll-" The man tried to threaten. The teen actually broke out in a light laugh at this remark. He shook his head in a taunting way.

"Call the Academy, you say? Sure, ring the line. They will be happy to hear that the monster they created is performing well in his _natural_ habitat." Accelerator replied in sadistic voice. His tone drastically altered as he advanced upon the defenseless merchant, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

The man trembled, "Y-you're th-that drifter."

Accelerator hummed in amusement, "Nice to know I'm famous even with the locals." The young man rolled his shoulders and balled his hand into a fist. His energy swelled inside of him. His eyes narrowed on his target. The adrenaline within him spiked as he envisioned the lesson he was going to pound into this man.

He let out another cackle, "Oh do try to make this interesting, I've had a rather boring day."

* * *

It didn't take long for Accelerator to have grown tired of the unskilled shopkeeper. Turns out, the man he had beaten near senseless, was the owner of one of his _go-to_ restaurants. What a pain. Luckily, he managed to cover his tracks before any annoying "justice squad" arrive. Except, to his demise a new trouble had invaded his life.

"That'll be the last time I save anything. God damnit." Accelerator mumbled under his breath. He had tried everything for the past half hour to rid himself of the buddle of nerve grinding annoyance, but the darn kid wouldn't take a hint. He gritted his teeth as the little girl kept rambling on as they walked. No, as he walked. She was _illegally_ following, he told himself.

"A-again t-thanks for your h-help-" The clingy child happily remarked. She was practically skipping by him, as if the boy had agreed to buy her something. Which was not the case. The boy groaned.

"Alright I get it. You can shut up and go home now." The little girl paused her praise but then continued without acknowledging the rude words. Accelerator was convinced she was deaf, slow perhaps? Why wasn't she going away? Most people barely wanted to say two words to him. But this kid wouldn't take a breath. She reminded him of a broken tape record, it just wouldn't stop.

"T-that man i-is always chasin' me o-out. H-he's not nice at all. T-though that's the-the first time he's thrown a-anything at me. T-that really hurt," Said the girl as she rubbed her sore temple. Accelerator halted in his tracks and starred down.

He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was so small. Though a little dirty from the scuffle, she had dainty button-like features. Her short choppy brunette hair framed her petite oval face. And her soft brown eyes only added to her innocent expression. The only other color that was noticeable was her rosy cheeks. Overall, she wasn't hard on the eyes in the least.

The young man shook off his crazy thoughts.

"For starters, _maybe_ you shouldn't be stealing things that don't belong to you." Accelerator replied sternly. The girl shrugged and rubbed her bare arms.

"F-finder's k-keepers," she muttered with a pout. The adolescent let out a snort.

"Don't you have somewhere to go besides annoying me? I'm sure someone's missing your non-stop mouth. Who could forget having you around-?" The teen asked with little interest. The child looked around wildly before hushing the stranger in front of her.

"T-they don't kn-know I'm o-out." She said in a sneaky tone then let out a giggle. "Th-they can't k-keep me lo-locked up f-forever." The kid let out another small squeal of excitement and twirled around. It was apparent that she hadn't been out for a while.

"Stop that." Accelerator lightly grabbed the girl's shoulder, "Dammit, get your butt home. Your parent's are probably worried sick about you, you damn brat." The girl brushed off his sour tongue and spread a wide smile on her face.

"T-that's why I-I'm out, a-actually. I'm looking f-for someone."

"In the middle of a chilly night? You're a wise one." Accelerator replied sarcastically. The girl continued her grin.

"I-it's the best time for me-" Suddenly the girl's stomach let out a hungry cry. Embarrassment slightly lit the tops of her cheeks. Accelerator sighed.

"Boy, you're a pain. C'mon brat," The male said. He turned to his right and headed across the street. The kid didn't hesitate to follow and soon caught up with his large stride. Why in God's name was he doing this? Like before, he would think on it later. How could he let this banged up kid not fill her stomach? Seemed crueler than killing a man. Probably not the best comparison, Accelerator thought.

"S-so as I w-was saying-" the girl was interrupted.

"Is that all you've been wearing, a potato sack?" He questioned bluntly. The small kid glared at him from below. She pulled on bottom of the spotted fabric.

"It's n-not a sack, i-it's a dress!"

"Is your family dense? Who dresses a kid in that for winter?"

The girl rubbed her chilled arms again, "I h-have a coat. Ju-just forgot is all." There was a moment of silence before Accelerator unconsciously removed his scarf and shoved it towards the kid. He wasn't weak; he could do without.

"Here, at least cover your neck. You look ridiculous." He scoffed. The girl squealed and snuggled into the warm fibers of the scarf. It was large enough to even drape down the sides of her shoulders.

"Mmm, t-thanks. Sm-smells good too, like f-flowers!" The girl chimed with a giggle. Accelerator starred at her wide eyed with disgust.

"Creepy brat," he replied and held the door as the kid danced on by.

The incredibly quick thinker thought he had managed the perfect scenario. He believed he would use food as a bribe, a token, to get the kid to confess where she lived. Sadly, all it got him was an hour or more of a merry-go-round conversation of pointless crap.

Not to mention, the girl couldn't read the menu, couldn't make a choice, and then decided she wasn't a fan of cheesy pasta. So several orders later, she finally settled with a plain burger. Accelerator was exhausted and his head was surely about to erupt.

The waitress refused to stop the kissy comments. She wanted to pinch the kid's cheeks every time she asked if they needed anything else, which was often. Eventually, she made hair-raising statement about how "adorable" of a dad he was. Mortified Accelerator made an embarrassing scene and demanded to know, _how the hell could he possibly have a kid that was her age?_

He still left a tip.

/

"W-why can't I stay with y-you?" The girl asked as she followed the young man up metal stairs to his apartment.

"Honestly, you are the only brat who would run off with a stranger who beat someone into the ground. Not threatening enough for you, huh?" Accelerator's voice dripped with his usual ridiculing tone. He kept his back to the girl as he unlocked his door.

"W-well y-you h-haven't hurt me. S-so why should I be a-afraid? You're a-a nice guy."

"Yea sure whatever. How the hell do you even know?" He said mockingly.

"B-because y-you saved me." The child gave a small smile towards her unfriendly savior. He let out an unsettling grunt then pushed the door open. The dark room soaked in the cold outside air. Hyper like a rabbit, the kid zoomed into his quarts and immediate began to scope the small area out. Her eyes lit up the moment the stiff authoritative figure arrived.

She watched him unload his hidden pockets. Multiple small guns and knives were stealthily placed into a nearby drawer. Accelerator figured he had concealed them pretty well. Little did he realize the hawk eyes that were staring at him from behind. Normally, a child would be scared to see such dangerous weapons. But not her, she was different. In fact, she was rather use to seeing them.

"You shouldn't trust people so easily, brat. You're going to end up dead," He paused when he noticed the girl wasn't looking at him. "Hey are you even listening to me-?" His furry drained when he noticed the small girl was examining her blistered hands and cut knees. To a rouge, the wounds weren't alarming, nothing to be concerned about. However, when he saw the slight tears starting to form something inside of him tugged at his heart. Was he growing soft?

He gritted his teeth, "You're fine. Just a damn cut." He held his breathe expecting a full out ballistic meltdown. The girl sniffled a bit and dusted off the pain as if it never happened. He was somewhat stunned.

"O-ok," The girl replied quietly then instantly perked up, "S-so what's your n-name?" She asked with her over expressive eyes. Accelerator relaxed a sigh as he made his way to the sink. He turned the faucet's nozzle and retrieved a few clothes.

"Accelerator," He stated firmly and hoped she picked up on the "rhetorical" tone. To no surprised the girl rambled on. Her lips flapping at any small comment that popped into her jolly head.

"Th-that's a s-strange name. W-why did y-your mom c-call y-you that?" She asked. She dramatically raised a brow as if inspecting the fine details of a case. The teen's patience was thinning.

"You can ask the fine individuals of this city yourself, their idea. Not mine." He replied as he wrung a cloth out. It just dawned on him, that this was the first time anyone had ventured into his apartment. It was strange having a guest. "Come here." He commanded.

The girl happily ran to him. Her face shinned under his apartment lights. She was an endless bundle of pure bliss. It confused him. How could this lonely kid be so content? She was lost and yet wasn't fazed being with him, a total stranger. He was more than baffled. Quickly, he lifted her to the counter sink and handed her a damp cloth.

"Here, squeeze it between your hands." He instructed.

The girl yelped, "O-ouch! Th-that hurts."

"Gently you idiot. It's to calm the irritation, not a stress relief ball damnit. And would you stop swinging your legs? How the hell am I suppose to clean them if you're moving around?"

The girl's shoulders deflated, "S-sorry." Accelerator held his anger. He shouldn't get hot headed so easily; after all she was just a child. Patience, he chanted to himself. He began to delicately dab at each knee. And unlike before the girl remained a trooper, not a complaint made.

"You n-never a-answered m-my question. Wh-why did your m-mom n-name you that?" The girl pressed again. The teen finished wiping her cuts. He snatched the hand cloth and threw them into the sink. He looked at the innocent fragile child before him. Her puppy dog eyes looked at him in a way he couldn't describe. As if she saw him differently. As if she saw him as a person, not a killing machine.

He ran hand through his messy bangs.

"Enough about me. What's _your_ perfect name?" He questioned slightly irritated. The boy couldn't deny he was interested. Surely this spunky kid was going to lecture him about how beautiful, poetic, or charming her princess name was. He could already see the fairy dust twinkling.

"L-Last Oder," She stated rather proudly. Accelerator scrunched up his face.

"That's not your name. Don't bullshit me. Lying little brat."

The girl shot him an unhappy look, "I-is so! Everyone c-calls me th-that." Accelerator mumbled a few spouts of sarcastic curses as he placed her on the floor. The child starred at him with her pathetic angry eyes. Without a care, the young man then made his way to the couch and collapsed on the cushions. The day had treated him roughly. He gradually began to close his eyes.

"So wh-where do I sleep?"

Accelerator's blood shot eyes cracked open, "wherever as long as you stay quiet." He resumed to his former sleeping position. The little girl seemed lost for the moment, unsure of how to handle the situation. Should she keep bothering him? Or was her welcome well over stayed?

Still, she didn't want to be alone.

She hadn't said much to him, to the man that saved her, but she was in fact terrified of the dark shadows. The nightly streets haunted her. Sometimes it took all her nerve just to leave her room. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Th-thanks by t-the w-way." She enthusiastically stuttered while breaking the peaceful silence. Accelerator groaned.

"Whatever." He muttered into his arm.

Last Order rocked on her heels awkwardly.

"What the hell is it now?" He barked. The girl chewed her cheek before purposing her thought.

"U-uh well at h-home th-they always tuck u-us in." She stated plainly as if it should be obvious. Accelerated rolled his eyes.

"You're out of your damn mind. Go to bed you whinny brat."

She stood there with those sad eyes, "P-please. I-I can't s-sleep unless I-I get tucked in. I-its routine."

"For the love of- fine, if I do it will you go to sleep?" He asked flustered. Last Order ignored his anger and quickly ran to the nearest bedroom with glee filled checks. It didn't take her long to find the bed and make herself comfortable. She huddled herself into the warmth and continued to snuggle deep into the scarf. Finally, her sore body could relax.

Accelerator steadily made his way to his bedroom and wasn't stunned to see his little stalker waiting bugged eyed for his arrival. Something stirred inside of him that caused an unnatural feeling to form. No one ever longed for him because no one ever needed him. He was on his own for so long, he had forgotten what it was like to have someone else. It was somewhat nice.

Taking a blind guess, he pulled the covers up towards the tops of her shoulders. She smiled happily as he began to tuck the edges around her petite frame. It didn't take long for him to complete. Without a word he headed towards to doorway when he was stopped by a hesitant voice.

He let out a growl, "I thought you said you would go to sleep."

"C-can y-you stay f-for a bit? J-just until I fall a-asleep?" Last Order gingerly asked.

Accelerator leaned his weight off the doorframe.

"P-please? Just f-for a bit? Then I-I won't bother you anymore." The teen couldn't believe his luck for the evening. Babysitting, what a joy. He turned around sharply.

"Alright. But you better go to sleep, brat." He said. Last Order let out a gasp of relief then patted the sheets next to her. The Hit Man, known for no mercy, was about to comfort a foreign child? The irony of it all, he thought. His thin body scooted to the edge of the bed. He made sure to leave plenty of space. He didn't want to intimidate the kid. His eyes began to close once more.

After only moments of peace he felt the bed move next to him. He peaked his eyes open to see the tiny girl curled into him. Her small lungs breathed lightly. He could feel her heartbeat and her warmth pooling into his side. He was about to remove himself when her voice halted him.

"T-thank you f-for protecting m-me." She whispered softly. Her face nestled into his side. The scarf still hugged her neck. His heart actually leapt at her words. For once he had done more than just take a life, he saved one. It was as if his white hair could be symbolic for something heavenly. Though he felt it, he would never say it.

"Go to sleep you damn brat."

Unknowingly, footsteps trailed outside the apartment complex.

/

 _Well hoped everyone liked it._

 _Yes, Accelerator is a Hit Man in this lol. I'm aware he doesn't have great fighting skills in the anime-oh well he doesn't have powers here. Tough._

 _It's different, I know._

 _I hurried things along because we all know the original story and this is an AU so things are going to be slightly shifted to fit the plot. As for Last Order, I gave her "stuttering" as her speech impairment. Sorry, but the "third person" is not needed here._

 _Don't know if I will continue, shall see._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _If you like this, my other story…Der Rupel (check profile) is a Levix child reader—fun stuff there!_


End file.
